


Breathe

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona starts to learn control over when to transform into Wolfie.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Breathe with me, yeah? Come on. Breathe. You got it - there you go."

When at first Mona had been dreading her transformations, had hoped never to get into situations in which it was necessary to call on Wolfie, with time it got easier and she even was able to control when she transformed to a degree. 

But it was still not always possible for her to stop it from happening, though she had gotten better at calming herself down when it wasn't a situation that warranted wolfing out. 

Like right now, in a church in 1868 Ireland, where they were looking for a leprechaun and unfortunately, the priest was very vocal in his condemnation of all things not straight white and male. Which really did not sit well with Mona or Wolfie, but ripping him to shreds during the Sunday sermon while they were trying to blend in to fulfill the mission would not be a good idea. 

It would actually be a colossally bad idea, as the look Sara gave her said very clearly. So she tried to calm herself down, talking quietly under her breath, both to herself and to Wolfie.

"Breathe with me, yeah? Come on. Breathe." She breathed in and out deeply a few times, calming down with each breath, feeling the oncoming urge to transform lessen more and more. "You got it - there you go."

After a few more deep breaths, she felt sure enough that she now had control over herself to give Sara a grin and a thumbs up, which she reacted to with an eye roll but also a small smile.

Still under her breath, Mona quietly thanked Wolfie.

Maybe controlling her urges to transform whenever something was bothering her was not that hard after all.


End file.
